


Make Haste Slowly

by zanarkand



Series: 50episodes [8]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 50episodes, Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, Table 1 - Theme #45 - Time, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you do a haste spell, it isn't at all what you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Haste Slowly

The first time you do a haste spell, it isn't at all what you expected.

You've pretty much had to teach yourself—Lulu may be a great mage, but she's really only well versed in the arts of the elements. And Yuna, well, Yuna's an awesome summoner, but her magic too, is only focused in one particular area.

You'd found the old scuffed up book in one of the rooms on the S.S. Liki, forgotten and abandoned in a small chest of drawers near the bed. Bored, unable to sleep and with nothing else better to do, you'd opened it up and started reading, surprised to find it was a pretty decent book on the logistics of manipulating time. You'd read through with unabating curiosity until you could no longer keep your eyes open that night.

When you'd left the ship with Yuna and her guardians the next morning, you'd taken the book with you, throwing it in amongst your other meager supplies with hardly a second thought. Thereafter, you'd studied it every free chance you had, eager to do a bit of magic yourself and prove your worth to the party. After all, being able to affect time had to come in handy somehow, right?

It took three weeks of intense study and careful practice before you felt ready and confident enough to try the haste spell properly. You waited until the group was sleeping—except for Auron, did the man ever sleep?—and snuck away from them into the woods, keeping an eye out for fiends. As tempting as it was, you didn't really want to try the spell in the heat of battle, where anything could easily go wrong and get one of the others hurt or even possibly killed.

Considering its name, you—quite understandably, really—expected the haste spell to speed up time for a small period. Therefore, it is quite a shock when time does not speed up at all, but instead _slows down_. The slight breeze you felt a moment ago, the swaying of the trees, a couple of birds flying overhead—all of them begin to do some strange slow-motion dance that you're not exactly sure how to describe.

You gape for a moment, wondering if you'd somehow been studying the wrong thing all this time, maybe accidentally taught yourself the slow spell, but—no, surely not.

You move your hand experimentally, expecting it to do the strange slow-motion dance as well, but instead your hand flies up in the air, quick as lightning, and you nearly smack yourself in the face with it.

You take another moment to stare at it, unsure, and then, carefully this time, you lift it up again. Yes, it's definitely moving faster than normal. A million possibilities, a million advantages of using such a spell in battle begin to rush through your head then. You are suddenly eager to get back to your book and begin learning more of this incredibly useful and incredibly awesome time magic. The things you could do—!

Slowly, you start to grin.

_fin_.


End file.
